Prison: Haru and the Person Beyond the White Wall
by Chiri-tan
Summary: I don't want to speak, I really don't want to. But, she came approaching me; amidst the white walls that drives me crazy. One-sided 8627, chara death; oneshot; AU; Side story of Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowlegde.


**I don't own Reborn, or as much as I hate it, Yamamoto.**

**Heya! As you know in Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge, Haru died, right? I'm going to tell you guys how Tsuna and her meet and bonded, and the reason why she was the 'un-obedient' in this oneshot! Quite frankly, I'm happy that you guys are sad about Haru's demise… I don't want to kill her too but my story wants to…**

**Anyway on to the story:**

**Summary: I don't want to speak, I really don't want to. But, she came approaching me; amidst the white walls that drives me crazy. One-sided 8627, chara death; oneshot; AU. Side story of Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowlegde. **

**Let's start~!**

**~Prison: Haru and the Person Beyond the White Wall~**

-Haru's Prison-

"It's a lockdown! All of you will be assigned to your new… _rooms_."

The young girl with dark brown hair in ponytails pouted. Her name is Miura Haru, she is one of a very few test subjects that remember about their identity completely. She puts off her goggle and let it hanging around her neck. She was in her _room _already, a completely white room with absolutely _nothing_ inside.

"This room is very distasteful desu!" She complained, no; shouted to her torturer… ehm, _mentor_. "Don't complain you little bitch! Blame it to your fellow test subject, hahaha Idjit!" The red-haired scientist slaps Haru on her face and locked her room with a big lock. "Haru was just telling the truth…" She pouted again.

She laid herself on the floor, noticing that there _is _a very little gap between the wall and the floor. She rolled herself to the wall to see her prison mate. There was no one there… _yet_. She smiles in assurance. "Get in there, y-you… assassin freak!" A long haired professor with a rag doll slapped the test subject on his cheek and ran off, locking his prison with an unusually large lock.

_This boy must be a dangerous experiment's test subject… _Haru thought to herself.

"Ne, ne… who are you? What's your name? How long have you been here? Ah! You have to answer when someone asked you a question! Or else it'll seem like Haru is talking to herself! Hahi! I'll introduce myself, I'm Miura Haru! And you?" She greeted the test subject, a boy, apparently. He didn't answer Haru's question.

"Hey, does it hurt on where he slapped you? Daisy-san has tendencies to freak-out near dangerous test subjects." There was no answer. _Well, maybe he was worried because he heard the sound of Haru getting slapped! _"Ano… Zakuro-san slapped me because I was being a 'pain in the ass' haha. Do not worry desu!" She stands up and clenches her fists. "Fight desu!"

_Still no answer…_

"Well, if you don't want to tell Haru your name… Haru will find out by herself, just you wait!"

-Tsuna's Prison-

It wasn't his fault that Rokudo Mukuro and his minions destroyed the third facility house.

It wasn't his fault that the Estraneo researchers died…

_No_.

It was _his _fault Shamal-san died.

That's why he didn't say a thing when his new mentor, Professor Daisy slapped him. Not that he feel pain anyways. Tsuna isn't some masochistic freak who likes to torture himself. But, he _will _torture himself if that can bring Shamal-san back…

He sits down on the floor, burying his face on his knees.

_Shamal-san. Shamal-san. Shamal-san. Shamal-san._

"Ne, ne… who are you? What's your name? How long have you been here? Ah! You have to answer when someone asked you a question! Or else it'll seem like Haru is talking to herself! Hahi! I'll introduce myself, I'm Miura Haru! And you?"

He flinched. Tsuna flinched and raised his alarm. He didn't answer, or speaks. He must be hallucinating. These white walls must've make him crazy enough to think that there's _someone _that was willing to make a _conversation _with him beside Shamal. He didn't answer the girl's voice.

He buried his face once again, trembling. He's supposed to be alone in this place. Surrounded by darkness and solitude, mourning Shamal's death, b-but… why is there a voice here?

"Hey, does it hurt on where he slapped you? Daisy-san has tendencies to freak-out near dangerous test subjects."

_I-i-i-i-it wasn't a hallucination! _He trembled even more, too scared to make a sound. Even if he opens his eyes, only white walls and this voice. He didn't want to speak, like, really doesn't want to. Tsuna didn't want to change it. Not speaking unless necessary, or ordered.

"Ano… Zakuro-san slapped me because I was being a 'pain in the ass' haha. Do not worry desu!"

She wasn't supposed to happily say this to him. Why? Why doesn't she give up? Tsuna have ignored her, so… _why?_

"Fight desu!"

_Fight…? _Like Tsuna could to that.

**

* * *

**

It was the middle of the night and Tsuna has returned from his experiment. It was a hellish one like usual, but, no Shamal-san that'll comfort him.

_No_.

The brunette heard a door's voice along with a squeal. "You can't always slap Haru on her face, Zakuro-san!" It was… that weird girl's voice. "Idjit, like I care!" He slammed the door. Tsuna hugged his knees for the life of him. He never retorts like that to his mentor. He… doesn't even remember the last time he talks. No one ordered him to.

"Umm, haha! What should I call you, person behind the white walls? Shiro-san… okay! Shiro-san it is!" Haru laughed, it made Tsuna uneasy. "You know what, today, I messed up at the doll experiment and tripped over one of the cables! Ginger Bread-chan was so mad and Haru had to escape from him. But, Haru ran to Zakuro-san and Zakuro-san stuffed me into this straitjacket…"

Tsuna shuddered. How come this girl can be that easygoing about that? He never got himself in straitjackets; he was bounded by a whip, at his most horrid punishment. "But, Haru is happy desu! This is the first time Haru has someone to talk about this before! Ne, Shiro-san, why don't you speak already? It's been two months since Haru first greeted you! And you never respond anyway…" She pouted.

"But, oh well…" Haru laid herself on the floor, trying to get some sleep.

"I-I'm sorry…" That made Haru jolted, and she rolled herself to the small gap of the white walls. "Hahi! Did you just speak?" She asked, sounding excited. "I-I'm sorry, Haru. T-this wall makes me c-crazy…" That boy's voice is trembling, but otherwise, cute. Haru giggled. "It's okay desu!" A silence passes through them and Haru muttered.

"Ne? Haru… wants to tell something to you. B-but… Haru is very embarrassed desu!" She rolled herself around on her floors.

"W-what is it?" He muttered, still afraid to produce sound.

"W-well, you will have to wait until we face each other face-to-face!"

**

* * *

**

Soon after, it's midnight again. Three weeks have passed since Tsuna spoke to Haru for the first time. Haru still doesn't know Tsuna's name though. But still, at least Tsuna replied her chatters, even though it's just small words or mutters.

Haru is telling him about a person named Ginger Bread, apparently Haru's friend in experiments. Haru is the 86th participant of 'ability-of-disguise-enhancing-program' and she seems to be able to change her skin's color to match the environments, kind of like chameleon. She seems to like this ability. Tsuna buried his face whenever he responds to Haru's antics. He is afraid to attract attention from outside.

In Haru's case, if somehow laughter and talks are coming from her cell, Zakuro told everyone that Haru had snapped. She is crazy.

But, at that midnight, Haru was called to do an experiment of some sort. And she peeked to Tsuna's room from the only window of the Prison. She is so happy to see 'the Person Beyond the White Wall'!

"Ah, you! Thank you for listening to Haru's chattering! So… what's your name?" She grins widely. Tsuna faces her. So this is Haru, the weird girl he's been chatting with. His _friend_.

"Tsu…na." He answered. Nothing can go wrong, and Haru and he will chat as they usually did.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san then! Haru will be off to do some experimenting! See you again desu~!" Before she ran, Tsuna runs to the door facing Haru. Haru blushed; they are so close, if only there isn't any thin glass separating them… Tsuna is anxious for some reason; his intuition tells him that Haru is off to somewhere… _bad_.

"Ha-Haru!" He stammers while calling her name. Haru looked so happy the she would cry. It doesn't take the brunette a month to make Haru head-over-heels in love with him.

"And Tsuna-san… Haru loves you. S-so, Haru will fight for her love desu!" She blushed, and ran to the experiment room.

Ginger Bread and Zakuro are waiting for her. "Now, Haru-chan. I want you to do this mission." Ginger tossed her a paper. Haru's eyes widen when she looked at her assignment. "N-no way desu! Haru is not part of the assassin experiment!" She retorts. "Idjit! Do you want to be the 'un-obedient' child?" Zakuro laughed.

"Haru will not kill Tsuna-san!" She shouted, crumpling the paper and throws it to the floor. "Naïve, naïve, paa! The reason why you were sent to kill him is so that he'll kill you anyways. You are an 'un-obedient', Haru-chan. And you know what will happen to the 'un-obedient' child…" Ginger Bread laughed and leaves the room. Zakuro pulled her ponytail and throw her into a room.

"Honestly, brat. You are so annoying! I will have my ways with you!" With that, Zakuro beats her up for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

"A new order came to you, Tsunayoshi. You have to kill a 'un-obedient' child." Tsuna nodded. He was a little anxious today, because Haru didn't greet him at all since last night, which is weird. He puts on his goggle and readied his double knife. Ironically, it was stilettos.

When the 'un-obedient' child enters the room, Tsuna's eyes widened. It was Haru. She is bruised and tattered. Her hair is no longer in ponytails. He gulped and lowered his knifes, shaking his head. It doesn't matter if he got beaten up because he didn't do this. Haru will cheer him up like Shamal-san will. Thinking about it, Tsuna didn't love Haru, but, she is an important friend.

"Aah, Haru is so very lucky desu! From everyone that could kill Haru, Tsuna-san was the one…" She smiled with all her heart.

"W-wait, Haru… I-I don't want this!" Tsuna stammered, tears forming from the corner of his eyes.

"Stab me, Tsuna-san. It's fine. If Haru dies by Tsuna-san's hands, she will be the happiest girl alive desu!" She grinned widely. Tsuna trembled, still shaking his head.

"N-no…" He answered. He doesn't want to kill Haru. He doesn't want to kill a _friend._

Haru sighed, and smiles three seconds later. "Even though Haru still wants to cosplay, and marry you, Tsuna-san, she is happy… if she dies by your hands…" _Don't decide that for yourself! _Tsuna screamed mentally. But he cannot get the words to form in voice. Haru smiled once again and ran to his place, no, to his stiletto.

"Haru, NO!" He shouted, but… it was too late.

Haru died, he killed her.

**

* * *

**

It was sunset, and Tsuna is entering his room. The room beside him was left empty by experience. He had killed so many ex-occupants from that room in the last six months.

"_Hey, did you hear?"_

"_Yeah, it seems that the 27__th__ participant of assassin experiment killed every occupant of the room next to him."_

"_Whoa, does that mean the experiment is a success?"_

"_It seems so…"_

Tsuna ignored all the rumors directed to him. Professor Daisy freaked out even more if he saw him, and Professor Zakuro will come once in a while, pissing him off. But, he doesn't care. It was the first time he ever felt… solitary.

From then on, every time someone stepped on Haru's room, Tsuna will peek from the small gap that maintains his sanity with psycho-like wide eyes.

"Haru?"

If the answer wasn't 'Hahi!' that person is guaranteed to be dead on the next day.

**Finished~! How do you think? Please review~~~! And please note that Tsuna **_**assumed **_**that Ginger is Haru's friend. Well, in truth, Ginger is also a mentor. Then… bye-bye~!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
